Fairytail Another Tale
by Quyey
Summary: Jean and his master Sylvia travel to Grand Magic Fight Battle of Fiore. There they try to find a magic guild to join. OC meets characters of the manga Fairytail.
1. Chapter 01: A new adventure starts

I decided to start a new story. This time it is more centered on my OC and the story is set in the actual synopsis of Fairy Tail.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of Mashima's work.

* * *

Chapter 01: A new adventure starts

X791 – a warm, sunny day in Liliana. It was already two o'clock in the evening but I was still lying in my bed in my apartment at the Fallen Phoenix dormitory. Fallen Phoenix was a public academy where young, problematic sorcerers are trained to use their magic properly. I had been one of its students for six years. But a few days ago we had received the information that the Circle of Elders had decided to close Fallen Phoenix. The details hadn't been revealed.

Under normal conditions I would have graduated the next year and would certainly have become a royal demon hunter. But with the recent news my future broke to pieces. There were several other ways to achieve this position but that would have taken me at least three more years. Most people didn't know but I had never been a very patient person.

I was already thinking of a restart: To visit foreign countries, to meet old friends again, to meet new friends…

"Knock. Knock."

I was completely lost in thoughts and didn't realize the noise coming from the window the first time.

"Knock. Knock."

I slowly turned my head to the right but couldn't notice anything there.

"Knock. Knock."

There it was again. Someone or something was knocking at the window pane. I decided to stand up to see what it was. Walking towards the window I realized a small, blue bird sitting outside on the ledge. It was a female, blue budgie with a white head. The wings were checked in black and white.

I opened the window and let the budgie in. Liliana was known for its birds. They were used for any possible tasks. And this one was obviously a messenger.

"Meet Sylvia. Meet Sylvia." was the first part of her message. "Meet Sylvia at the market square."

At first I was taken aback. Sylvia – I hadn't seen her six years. She had been the one who had trained me in magic before I had entered the Fallen Phoenix academy.

The budgie continued with the message: "Meet. At three o'clock. At the market square."

I signed that I understood the message and the bird left again.

I didn't hesitate long and prepared for leaving the dormitory.

-…-

I finally arrived at the market square. The place was very crowded and I had no idea how I should find her. Six years ago Sylvia had been a young, tall woman at the age of 19. She had long, dark blue hair that was bound to a pigtail. But probably she had changed over the years.

Suddenly I noticed a blue shimmering bird flying across the place. It might have been my imagination but I was sure that it was the messenger that visited me earlier. I decided to follow the budgie.

In front of the fountain in the center of the market I lost the trace. I looked around everywhere but wasn't able to detect the bird. So I decided to rest on a bench next to the fountain. Suddenly the budgie landed on the same bench. "My, my. You've changed over the years, Jean." she began to talk. "Although you haven't grown much." she added.

I was confused. These words couldn't be a message that was taught to the budgie. The bird was talking herself. She was talking now with a more human, female voice. I didn't take long to recognize her. "S-Sylvia-sama! Is it really you?" I couldn't believe it.

"Pst! Other people must not recognize me." Sylvia explained in a quite tone. "Please don't call my name out loud and try to act as if I am an ordinary budgie."

"You're being persuaded?" I concluded surprised. "Is that the reason why you transformed into a bird?"

"Well, that doesn't matter right now." Sylvia didn't answer my questions. "I came here to tell you that I leave the country today. Hearing the news that your academy was closed, I wanted to ask you to accompany me."

At first I didn't know how to answer her request. But overthinking my current situation and aimlessness it was my best opportunity for a restart. I had always dreamed of seeing more of the world. "Where are you going to go?" I asked her directly.

"Have you ever heard of a country named Fiore? It is well known for its magic guilds." Sylvia explained. "In six month they are holding a tournament between all guilds: the Grand Magic Fight Battle."

I saw through her intention immediately. "So you're going to watch the tournament in order to find a new guild to join." I concluded.

"You're as sharp as always." She commented. "We're hiding on a ship that leaves Liliana in two hours as blind passengers. It's called 'Mercury'."

"Ok, I'll be there." I replied and headed off to prepare everything.

-"-

[Two months later; on board of the 'Mercury']

Jean and Sylvia were on their way to Fiore via ship. They had managed to hide on the 'Mercury' for the whole time. In few days they would arrive at their destination: the port of Hargeon Town in the south of the Fiore kingdom.

The night was stormy and the passengers were worried. The captain had to try hard to calm them again. At the moment nobody had a clue that the 'Mercury' was about to collide with a giant wave that suddenly appeared from nowhere.

Just a moment later there was chaos everywhere on board. Somehow Jean had managed to leave the inside of the ship just to stare into the pitch black abyss that was about to swallow them.

-"-

A quite female voice caused me to regain my consciousness again. At first I thought it was Sylvia but when I opened my eyes there was nothing but water around me. I almost lost my consciousness again when I heard the female voice a second time. This time it was a bit louder but I still wasn't able to understand it.

"Ultear."

The third time I understood the voice clearly. It was calling a name, I had never heard before. Suddenly some small, spiritual lights appeared around me. My exorcism ability allowed me to see them. The lights started to gather in front of me. Instinctively I reached my hand towards the light. It reacted to my magic and started to gleam more and more and finally it engulfed me.

"Ultear!"

Then I lost consciousness again.

-"-

Sylvia was diving down through the dark waters of the ocean. With her Bubble Magic she had created a bubble around her body that allowed her to breathe underwater and protected her from the increasing pressure as well. There wasn't much time left because the oxygen in the bubble was limited. Additionally the increasing pressure made it harder to keep up the magic.

Finally Sylvia noticed a small light in the darkness. She got closer and discovered a large block of ice gleaming in a light blue. Inside of the block she realized two figures. There wasn't any time left. She used her magic and created a giant bubble around the block and herself that reduced the weight of its content. This way they were able to dive up again.

* * *

Next chapter: The island


	2. Chapter 02: The island

Finally the next chapter. It's again a short one but I tried hard on describing the situations.

At least some more characters appear. I hope they make the story more interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of Mashima's work.

* * *

_Review: Jean was a student at the magic academy of Fallen Phoenix. But it was closed by the authorities. He met his former master Sylvia again who advised him to go to the kingdom of Fiore in order to find a magic guild to join. On their travel the ship was sunken by a giant wave. Lost in the depth of the ocean Jean encountered a female spirit and intuitively fused his magic with hers. Before losing consciousness he heard the spirit calling the name 'Ultear!' repeatedly. Later master Sylvia found a block of ice deep in the water. She was able to recover it with her bubble magic._

Chapter 02: The island

I slowly woke up by the sun shining bright in my face. I needed some time to gather my senses again. Where the hell was I? What happened? I then remembered the sinking ship and that I had been lost in the dark waters of the ocean. I remembered the female voice that had called the name 'Ultear' again and again. But what had happened afterwards?

When I looked around I realized I was lying on a rocky shore. In front of me was nothing but the blue water of the ocean – so I concluded I had somehow stranded on an island.

But I still was unsure if I had died down there because I was feeling a strange, mighty aura coming from this place. I turned around and studied the area. Behind me there were large rocks rising and between them there was a path leading into a thick tropical forest. Behind the forest I noticed something huge reaching high into the sky. But it was no mountain. After getting a better overview I marveled at seeing a giant tree occupying the center of the island. I never imagined of a place like this existing in this world.

I decided to explore more of the island but focused on the coastline at first. I still had an awkward feeling because the strange aura that was coming from the forest. As a former royal demon hunter in training I was already able to tell that this aura was a weird mixture of magical and spiritual powers. As if this place had recently been the battle field in a war between mighty sorcerers. Suddenly my left eye started to react to the location as well but I didn't pay much intention to it.

I walked along the shore thinking over my current situation and how I would be able to go on. I wondered if Sylvia was alright. She certainly had been able to survive the incident and probably she had been the one rescuing me. But she didn't show up after I had called her name out loud for several minutes.

The way around the island wasn't as easy as I thought. I had to climb over rocks and the roots of the great tree reaching down to the coast. I reached a clearing between the rocks where eight entrances to a cave system seemed to lead the way to the center of the island again. Down there at the water I saw her – a middle aged woman with short, blue hair. Seeing her looking out at the far ocean made me feel a bit sad. I was sure that I didn't know her but somehow it felt like we had met before.

-…-

After wandering along the shores of the island Jean encountered a woman with short, blue hair. "Excuse me, please." he carefully got closer to her.

The woman turned around but wasn't much surprised seeing him. "So, you're finally awake as well." she stated with a little smile. "Sorry that I didn't stay there with you but I had the urgent feeling to come here." she mentioned referring to the direction she had been looking for the whole time.

Jean was confused by her reaction. "Ehm sorry, but do we know each other?" he wanted to know. "I'm quite certain that I haven't seen you before – my apology if I am mistaken."

"Well, to be true I can't remember anything that had happened before I woke up at the shore of this island." the woman replied sadly. "I can hardly recollect it but I feel that we've met somewhere in the darkness for the first time. I have absolutely no idea how this is possible."

Jean then recalled the scene when he encountered the spiritual lights in the depths of the ocean. 'Then it wasn't a dream. She's really a lost spirit? But how was she able to regain a physical body?' Jean was a bit worried but then he decided to introduce himself. "Well, my name is Jean Bouvier. I'm a traveler from the kingdom of Gothra in the far north. And you might be Ultear?"

"Ultear!" the woman repeated taken aback. "That's not my name. But I have the urgent feeling that I have to find her. And there are two others ... but I can't remember anything. Not even who I am and where I come from." she started to cry sinking down on her knees.

Jean felt sorry for her situation. He slightly touched her left shoulder. He suddenly felt – even through her jacket – that her body was cold as ice. It wasn't a human body but she certainly was a human spirit – or at least a fragment of it. Jean was curious to find out more about this woman. "Maybe I am able to help you. We just need to find a way to leave this place." he tried to calm her.

"Jean!" another female voice called him coming from the center of the island. A blue budgie arrived at them flying and landed on Jean's right shoulder. "Finally I've found you again. I was exploring the island but couldn't find any living soul and when I returned you were gone."

"Sylvia!" Jean happily replied. "I'm glad that you are alright. I knew that you was the one who saved me from the water." he then turned to the blue haired woman. "May I introduce: this is Sylvia." he pointed to the budgie. "Don't judge her from her outer appearance but she is a very skilled sorceress. If anyone is able to find a way to leave this island, then she is."

"Nice to meet you." the woman greeted back. "Unfortunately I have absolutely no idea who I am. But I can feel that I need to go in that direction to get my memories back." she pointed to the far ocean in front of them.

"I've already figured out that the kingdom of Fiore is located in that direction." Sylvia explained. "You're lucky that we are going there as well. We just need to find a way to cross the sea."

"I thank you very much." the woman happily replied. "I wouldn't have an idea what to do without your help."

"Well, we should still give you a name for the next time until you can remember your real name again." Sylvia noted. "How does Julia sound?"

The woman thought for a moment. She was certain that it wasn't her original name but it sounded good enough to her. She accepted it nodding with a smile.

Jean suddenly noticed a strange aura close to them and turned back to the island. He was visibly surprised by the figure he saw.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Sylvia noticed his strange behavior but she couldn't detect the reason for it. She wasn't able see the figure. Julia turned around too but wasn't able to see anything as well.

"Th-there is a girl standing in the air." he explained to the women. By their confused expressions he realized that neither Sylvia nor Julia were able to see the girl. 'That means she is a spirit using an ethereal body. I haven't met such a strong spirit yet.' he was in thoughts when suddenly his left eye started to react even stronger.

The girl with the long, wavy, blonde hair and the wing-like adornments around her ears was surprised by Jean's strange behavior. "So you are able to see me?" She wanted to know but her voice could only be heard by Jean as well. "In that case it's no use to hide my presence to others anymore." she was now visible and hearable to Sylvia and Julia as well.

* * *

At last some explanations about the exorcist universe:

Jean was a demon hunter in training and uses a magic called Exorcism. He is able to see spirits and has other abilities in combination with them.

Spirits: the souls of dead people that remained on the living realm for a certain reason. At first they exist as small fragments but can't "survive" in this state. If they are strong enough they bind themselfs to objects and gather ethereal energy. Usually that does only work temporarely and then they vanish again.

Lost Spirits: spirits with a high ethereal energy level that gained their human consciousness again. They need a living body to remain on the living realm and some try to possess humans for this purpose. Then they are called Evil Spirits, or demons in Gothra. Exorcism magic was created to fight off Evil Spirits.

Advanced Spirits: spirits with the highest ethereal energy level are able to create ethereal bodies and can remain on the living realm for almost eternity. They are usually still bound to certain locations or people.


End file.
